Fire And Lightning
by gasping4breath
Summary: Electra just broke up with her boyfriend Lash, and is looking for a way to make him jealous. Insert Warren Peace into her plan here. Will love be sprouting in a jealousy plan gone wrong?
1. Chapter 1

Electra Volt: .com/cgi/set?id=35603996

Sophomore at Sky High

Power: Controls lightning/electricity, can absorb powers from heroes and villains (pretty much anything that has a power) from comic books

Hair: Black

Eyes: Blue

I sighed. After the bunch of talented freshman we got last year (including myself), I was excited to learn what the new kids powers would be. I remember the day I got placed as a hero like it was yesterday.

*Flashback* *Outfit:.com/cgi/set?id=35606956*

"Studs," Boomer called out, referring to me.

I snorted. "It's Volt. Electra Volt. Call me anything other than Volt and your ass might very well be burnt to a crisp."

I stepped up on the platform. "Show us your power," was all he said.

I focused on the power surging through my veins and pushed it out of my body and heard the crowd gasp as they saw the veins of electricity going and connecting the studs together. I shot out my hand and sent a bolt of lightning towards the ground three inches in front of Boomer's feet.

He jumped back in shock, "Hero, hero," he said nervously.

"Damn straight," was all I said before I left the gym. We were supposed to wait on the sidelines until the day ended in the gym, but I didn't feel like it. As I left the gym and walked around the hallways of the school, I met my future boyfriend, and the one I would eventually lose my virginity to, Lash Livingston.

*End Flashback*

I know what you're thinking: Seriously? Lash? Of all people? And well, my answer is yes, and it didn't happen the way you might think. I ended up getting plastered one night, and passed out on the sidewalk. It just so happened that I passed out on the sidewalk right in front of Lash's house. After he saw me fall and I didn't get back up, he came out to check on me, and upon seeing that I was passed out drunk, he brought me into his house and set me up in his room and stayed up all night watching me sleep to make sure I didn't die. I woke up with a major hangover, and apparently I was still a little drunk, but not drunk enough that I wouldn't remember what I was saying, and I asked him out. It went somewhat like this:

*Flashback*

"Yo, dude, where the fuck am I?" I groaned as I sat up holding my head.

"My room," a voice chuckled from beside the bed I was laying on. I looked over and saw the one and only Lash Livingston.

"Damn dude, do you not know how sexy you are?" I asked. I have no idea why I said it, but it was 100% true.

I swear I saw him blush, "That's just the alcohol talking," he murmured.

"Nope," I said popping the p. "I'm dead serious. Alcohol doesn't make me say stuff I don't mean, it just gives me the courage to say it."

He nodded silently before handing me a glass of water and some ibuprofen. I swallowed it down with the water quickly, "Thanks. Now, on to important matters. Go out with me?" I was completely straight forward, and didn't hesitate.

He sat there staring at me for a minute, trying to tell if I actually meant it or not, and he evidently found the answer he was looking for. He didn't answer me, he just leaned down and kissed me passionately. "That answer your question?"

"Hell yeah," I grabbed the back of his head and pushed his lips back on mine again.

*FF Three Months* *Outfit: .com/cgi/set?id=35658461*

I was once again in Lash's room. Instead of getting sent to jail like the rest of the people that participated in ruining homecoming, Lash just got placed under house arrest for 10 months. Which means that he would be coming back to school the day after it started again next year, and yes, they did let him back in.

I walked over to Lash in his position lying on his bed. I abruptly grabbed his notebook and pencil and put them on the desk in his room.

"You know I need those," he said, stretching his arms to get it.

I grabbed his hands as they passed me, and he gave me an confused look at my actions. I just smirked and rubbed his hands over my breasts. I slowly walked towards him, and he took over his hand's actions, but that didn't mean they came off of my chest. He had sat up in surprise after I placed his hands on my breasts, so I straddled his waist. One of his hands left me and locked the door to his bedroom, but I saw no reason to, because both of his parents were at work. My hands worked at the bottom hem of his shirt, slowly working it up. When I pulled it off over his chest, I kissed my way down his neck, working down his well-muscled torso. He didn't look it under his clothes, but his muscles were pretty well defined, and definitely very, very sexy. He laid down when I got to his collarbone, and as I continued my way down his chest, I grinded my hips into his. I got to his belly button, and since I knew he hated it when I teased him, I licked it teasingly. He moaned loudly, and I was increasingly grateful his parents were at work. I got down to just above the waist line of his skinny jeans when I moved back up to kiss him full on the lips. As his tongue entered my mouth, instantly earning dominance, his hands worked at unbuttoning the buttons of my plaid shirt. He undid my bra the second my shirt was somewhere across the room, and my bra closely followed my shirt. I pressed the front of my body against his chest, and grinded my hips against his even harder, earning a loud moan from both of us. Our pants were the next things to leave our bodies. His black flame boxers came off, joining his pants at I-hope-God-doesn't-know-where. I moaned loudly as his huge boner teased me through the thin fabric of my panties. I couldn't take the suspense anymore, and apparently neither could he because the next thing I knew we were flipped over and my panties were off. He looked at me asking for permission, and I kissed him harder than I ever have before, and he took it as a green light as he should have, and he rammed inside of me. I screamed with pleasure and not with pain like other people said when talking about their first time. Things continued on like that for a while; me moaning and/or screaming in pleasure, him joining me in the moaning and complying as I told him to go faster, harder. We had reached our climax at the same time, simultaneously screaming each other's names. He kissed me as I curled up naked in his side and fell asleep, and the last thought I had was: Thanks god I've been planning this, and am on birth control, because I don't remember a condom…

*End Flashback*

Those were some good times, and I was depressed that he had broken up with me a week ago. He said that he met someone else at counseling that the court made him go to, and that she was a better match for him than me. I growled at the memory, but then quickly smiled. I had at least given him a large shock when I got angry and sad. You'd think since he knew about my powers he'd keep me away from electrical outlets and metal, because that day I wasn't wearing my usual studs, and take me out into the middle of the woods to minimize the chances of him getting electrocuted, like how Edward took Bella into the woods in New Moon, but he didn't. The funniest part is is that he broke up with me in his kitchen, which was filled with STAINLESS STEEL appliances, aka METAL.

He was an idiot, but he was a sexy idiot. Either way, tonight, my best friend who also happens to be my favorite cousin is coming to live with us. And he will be attending Sky High. I'm taking him out to the Paper Lantern to eat tonight because I haven't seen him in forever and my dad's cooking really sucks. My mom got killed last year, so she wasn't there to cook, which means it's the Paper Lantern. My dad likes his cooking, so we don't have to worry about him wanting to tag along.


	2. Chapter 2The Plan

Me and Devon walked into the Paper Lantern and went to a booth. A little too late, I noticed the idiots who saved homecoming last year were seated a few booths away. Layla spotted us and hurried over.

She handed me a bag. "Hey. I heard about your breakup, and got this for you," she said. I took the contents out of the bag and saw that it was a green sweatshirt.

"It's… so green," I said. "Could use a little black but I can fix that."

"Black is the color of death, which is the opposite of my power," she said like she was defending the color.

"Black is the color of evil. White is the true color of death," was all I said. "But thanks." I gave her a half-ass smile; the only kind I could give since a week ago.

"Anytime," she smiled and went back to her table. Apparently she couldn't tell a fake smile from a real one.

"So, you and Lash?" Devon asked innocently.

"It's over," a tear fell from my eye.

Devon gasped, "You didn't!" I nodded. He moved over and sat down next to me, hugging me to his chest. "It'll be okay, baby girl. We'll show him breaking up with you was the worst mistake he ever made. Okay baby girl?"

That was the nickname Devon used for me, baby girl. Nobody knows how it came about, but I absolutely love it. It's what Lash used to call me too, but it doesn't hurt when other people call me it.

"Okay Devster," I smiled slightly. I always called him Devster because we used to love the TV show Dexter. "So, what's the plan?"

"Well, I was thinking that maybe when I got to school tomorrow I could, like, pretend to be your boyfriend, or something? Make him think he wasn't that hard to get over?" By this time he had already moved back to his side of the table. I kept seeing him glance over at the other table where Magenta was staring at him.

"Go, Devon. I know you want her," I faked a smile as he ran off to their table. "There goes that plan," I muttered.

"What plan?" a voice asked from above me. I looked up startled and saw Warren Peace, the very non-idiotic person who helped the idiots save homecoming last year.

I don't know what came over me, but I told him everything. "Well, last week me and Lash broke up. So, my cousin Devon," I pointed at him over at the other table, "and I were coming up with a way to make him jealous. Devon suggested he fake being my boyfriend tomorrow when Lash is supposed to come back, to make him think he wasn't that hard to get over, you know? But now since Magenta has set her sights on Dev, he'll be hanging out with them tomorrow and everything. Hence, there goes that plan." I blushed. "S-sorry. Didn't m-mean to s-say all t-that," I stuttered.

He looked thoughtful for a second. "While I think this over for a second, what do you want?"

"Uh, I'll just have some lo mein and a coke," I said. He nodded and walked to the kitchen coming back a few minutes later. He looked slightly less thoughtful and more like he was contemplating something specific.

He put my food down in front of me and my drink and sat across from me. He snapped his fingers producing a small flame on the tip of his index finger and lit the candle sitting on the table. He stared at the flickering flame as I started to eat and watch him.

After a few silent moments he nodded to himself as if he was making up his mind and opened and closed his mouth a few times like a fish. I could tell he wanted to say something, but he needed a little prompting.

"What's on your mind?" I asked.

"I could help," he finally said. "With your plan. I mean, it's not like I particularly like hanging with Hippie and Stronghold during lunch and stuff. They're pretty boring, and annoying."

I thought for a second, a smile slowly creeping up my face. That made Warren smile too.

"Let's do this," I said bumping fists with him.

Suddenly, a woman speaking Chinese yelled something to Warren. He yelled something back and turned to me smiling sheepishly, "I gotta go. See you tomorrow at school?"

I smiled. "See ya tomorrow, boyfriend," I said teasingly. He ruffled my hair and left. As I finished he came back around and I paid. I walked over to the table where Devon still was.

I walked up behind him and ruffled his hair. "Okay, Devster I'm leaving. I hear video games calling my name."

He pushed my hand away and stood up hugging me. "Bye baby girl," he said and we kissed each other's cheeks before I left. I could've sworn I felt eyes glaring at my back the whole time.


	3. Chapter 3 Let's Do This

Waking up the next morning, I rushed to the shower and quickly did all my shiz. I went to my closet and searched for something that would make Lash even more jealous.

"Perfect," I whispered a few minutes later.

Electra's Outfit: .com/cgi/set?id=36477817

I opened up the door to Devon's room only to see he still hasn't gotten his lazy ass out of bed.

I left the door open and walked to the end of the hallway. Taking a deep breath, I ran down the hallway and through his door, pouncing on top of his sleeping form on his bed. Totally by accident, I landed so I was basically straddling his waist on the bed. I stood up, still on the bed, and started jumping up and down.

Suddenly I feel a hand around my ankle, and I'm being thrown off the bed. "What the fuck, Dev!" I yelled. "Get your lazy ass out of bed before I use my Taser on you!" I heard a muffled laugh and I saw him sit up in bed.

"What's so funny?" I grumbled.

"You don't have a Taser," was all he said as he stood up. In his UNDERWEAR.

"AHHH! MY EYES! IT BURNS!" I screamed as I crawled out of his room. I slid on my Blondie Converse and grabbed my Playboy Bunny bag and left for the bus stop. I wasn't worried about Devon catching the bus because knowing him he'll be too late to catch it, and he'll end up using his power to get to the school. Dev's power is that he can control shadows. He can transfer between shadows, create shadows to take out a villain's sight, and stuff like that.

Just as I got to the bus stop the bus pulled up. I stepped on and nodded my greetings to Ron, he smiled back at me. I looked for a seat and saw Warren sitting in the last seat on the bus. I rushed to the back of the bus and roughly grabbed his bag, carelessly tossing it onto his lap, as I took the seat next to him.

"How the fuck did I not know that you rode my bus?" I squealed hugging him, playing it up for the eyes that had stared at me in horror as I took a seat next to the school's most feared student. He looked at me questioningly, seeming to ask with his eyes, 'What the fuck are you doing?'.

I held up my finger in the international sign for 1 second. I grabbed a piece of paper and a pen, leaning on my binder for support. _Nobody can know this is fake except for you and me and possibly Devon. If word gets out that this is fake, Lash is sure to hear about it, _I wrote. I tilted the paper towards Warren and I watched him nod as he read it.

He grabbed the pen out of my hand and wrote a reply, _Got it. How am I supposed to do this? _

I grabbed the pen back from him and started writing out the details I had thought about last night.

_First, you can't do what you did with Layla last year. You can't burn me if I hold your hand. Got it? _He nodded. _Second, follow your instincts. Get physical. If we're not, he won't believe it. And it needs to be believable. _He rolled his eyes but nodded anyway. _Last, and most important, follow my lead. Last night I was bored and was just being stupid and jokingly trying to telepathically send my thoughts to Devon. I can do it. If I tell you to do something in your head, do it and try not to make it obvious that you just had somebody else's thoughts in your head. Burn this after your done memorizing it. _I handed the paper to him and he reread it a couple of times, before burning it.

I kissed his cheek while simultaneously saying in his mind, _Remember: act as if this is completely natural. _

I hadn't realized it, but the bus had already taken off the end of the bridge under construction and we were pulling into Sky High. I stood up and grabbed Warren's hand and whispered to him, "Let's do this."

* * *

><p>I know it's short, but I'm not used to taking more than a day to write a chapter, so I quickly finished this one so I could at least put a new one out there, especially after all the people that added this to their story alerts list.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4 Guilty

We walked off the bus and I instantly felt the entire school's eyes on us. Warren and I had the same schedules, so we headed to our first class: Mad Science. When we were walking in the hall, I moved closer to him and when I saw Lash I pushed my first order of the day into Warren's mind.

_Put your arm around my waist and your hand in my back right pocket. _Warren slipped his hand out of mine and put his arm around my waist and his hand in my pocket just like I told him to. I absolutely loved my dominating role in this "relationship".

As we walked, a pair of arms, that weren't Warren's wrapped around my waist from behind. I looked down and saw stripes. Lash. I growled lowly. I pulled Warren to a stop.

"I'll be right to class. I have to deal with a… pest," I said looking back at Lash.

"Whatever you say," he said leaning down and kissing me. I knew this relationship was fake but the feel of his lips on mine was mesmerizing. He left and I stared after him longingly. I would like to say that it was just because I needed to play up the fake relationship act, but I know I'd be lying.

With a heavy sigh, I turned around and faced Lash. "What do you want Lash?"

"How about my girl back? Can I have that?" He asked, wrapping his arms around my waist.

I pulled away acting disgusted when all I really wanted to stay right where I had been for the last year. "If only you had come to this conclusion last night, Lash. I'm with Warren now. I feel bad. But, then again. You ARE the one that broke up with me. Oh well," I sighed, making it completely obvious that I was sarcastically faking the sorrow. Not that I was completely not sorrowful. I wished with all my heart that he was trustworthy and that I could just jump his bones right here. "And it was such and pity too," I leaned over and let my breath run over his ear, smirking at his involuntary shiver. "Cause you were SO good in bed," I whispered. I pulled back and smiled, blowing him a kiss before walking off to Mad Science.

As I walked into the class room and when I saw Warren sitting in the back I couldn't help but feel guilty. But I shouldn't. It wasn't like we had a real relationship. And I wasn't REALLY flirting with Lash. And I DEFINITILEY DIDN'T like Warren… right? 


	5. Notice

Ok, so, if you looked, you saw that I changed it to a Warren and Lash story, because, I have lost ideas for it just being a Warren love story. I'll write some chapters with it like this, and please give me some feedback on which you want Electra to choose. If the numbers on each are close enough together, at the end of the story I'll put an alternate ending for Lash and Warren. I'll put up a poll on my profile for you to choose which superhero you want Electra to end up with. Thanks!


End file.
